


Sweet or Bitter？

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Sugar Daddy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: 中年糖爹和他的男孩米开来。预警：被包养的小男孩米开来/米开来我也不知道有没有成年/dirty talk/slut！米开来/spank/etc
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Sweet or Bitter？

“Daddy……”  
米开来坐在床边，冲着推门进来的中年男人叫了一声，踢了踢腿。骄纵的小甜心看起来不大满意，他已经独自在房间里待了半天，男人为了开会就把他锁在卧室里，不允许他发出任何多余的声音，小金丝雀都要憋坏了。显然，过度的溺爱有时会让被包养的小男孩忘记，究竟谁才是说了算的那个。  
当然，在米开来眼里，这算不得完全的金钱关系。daddy喜欢他，乐意为他花钱，又能把他操得下不来床，对于小金丝雀来说，这足以构成某种爱情的代餐。他从床上弹起来，扑到男人怀里，在对方脸上亲了一口，甜蜜的香水气味悄悄浸入男人的衣领。  
对方不置可否地捏了捏他的下巴：“刚才在卧室里玩什么呢？”  
米开来咬了咬嘴唇，突然有点心虚。  
按照他的理论，这当然不是他的错。等待的时间太过无聊，自己玩一会也在情理之中，而且他只用了最小的跳蛋。唯一的问题是，男人并不喜欢他的自作主张。  
“因为daddy太久没有回来……”  
他试图辩解，而男人的手顺着脊背向下移动，覆在男孩挺翘的屁股上，用力揉捏起来。对方没有急于发出命令，只是笑眯眯地看他，轻薄的背带裤完全无法遮蔽手掌的热力，连接跳蛋的线被扯着动来动去，硅胶表面的小玩具不时轻蹭着敏感点，令人难以招架。  
没过一会，米开来就觉得自己也跟着热起来，原本就未曾完全熄灭的焰火在心底再次燃烧起来。他低低地哼叫着，趴在男人肩上，半闭起眼睛，却被男人重重地捏了一下屁股。  
“刚才在玩什么？”  
米开来惊叫了一声，不情不愿地交出了遥控器。  
“是跳蛋，daddy，最小的那个，您平时都用它玩我乳头的……但是真的很小！”  
男人从他手里接过粉色的遥控装置，攥在手里。  
“所以，你就发情了，叫得让所有人都知道我养了个喂不饱的婊子？”  
米开来委屈地撅了撅嘴：“我忍不住，daddy走了好久……”  
“你知道会发生什么，对吧？”  
男人停下了手上的动作，捏住意大利男孩的后颈，轻轻咬了咬他的鼻尖，胡子刮得他嘴唇发疼。米开来乖乖地点头，依依不舍地蹭着对方胸口，又偷偷嗅了嗅对方身上迷人的气味，才乖乖挪开。他讨厌一切规矩与束缚，但男人体罚与教训却又让他感到安全。  
“请daddy打我屁股……”  
男人坐在一旁的沙发椅上，米开来跪在他面前，为接受惩罚做准备。他依次将两条背带拉低，抽出手臂，又去解裤子上的纽扣与拉链。金主喜欢他穿得整齐利落，这时，脱衣也会成为一种情趣。男孩没有急着脱掉衬衫，就像他的daddy说得那样，太过急性子是不体面的表现。他只是将西装裤褪到腿弯以下，好让男人能够拍打他的臀部或大腿。究竟要打到什么程度，需要取决于男人的意愿，米开来总是固执地相信，daddy会为他决定好一切。  
当然，他没有穿内裤，婊子不需要那种多余的缀饰。  
在他脱裤子的时候，男人就在一旁打量手里的遥控器。看男孩已经准备好了，就招了招手。米开来忐忑地叫了声“daddy”，膝行着爬了过去，上身趴在男人的大腿上，高高翘起屁股。  
男人按了按米开来的腰，手掌贴上男孩的臀部轻轻按揉起来。  
“放松一点，你会喜欢的。”  
“是的，daddy。”  
米开来乖乖地点头，摇着屁股蹭了蹭对方的手。他低低喘了一声，声音都软了几分，粉色的细线垂在腿间，一头没入紧闭的穴口。确凿的罪证令他感到羞耻，男孩想要去问对方的手。却被推开了，男人一手按住他的肩膀，另一只手将白衬衫掀过腰部，露出浑圆白皙的臀部。即使在夏天，米开来也更喜欢长袖长裤，因此身体肤色便格外苍白，这使他显得更加脆弱而娇嫩，像一株精心培育的昂贵花朵，又格外激起男人的施虐欲。  
巴掌狠狠地落在男孩的屁股上，尽管已有心理准备，可他还是忍不住叫了起来，若有若无的暧昧氛围被男人严酷的惩罚破坏殆尽。只这一下，男孩眼里就含了水汽，屁股上浮现轻微的艳色。他可怜巴巴地攥紧衣袖，报出数字：“一，谢谢daddy。”  
男人揉了揉他乱糟糟的棕色卷发：“知道为什么做错了吗？”  
柔嫩的嘴唇快被男孩咬破了，他吸了吸鼻子，乖巧地跪正一些。  
“我打扰了daddy工作，还偷偷玩自己……我不听话……”  
第二记掌掴准确地落在另一边臀瓣上。男人的力量依然凶狠，并没有因为米开来的顺从而稍有收敛。米开来并不会因此而抱怨，就像对方经常强调得那样，撒娇不能弥补过错。他只是努力地吸了吸鼻子，想要在报数的时候忍住眼泪。  
“二，谢谢daddy。”  
“daddy希望你能做一个听话的乖孩子，不要总是惹祸。”  
男人拍了拍泛红的位置，又狠狠地打了上去。眼泪顺着米开来的眼角滑了下来，他紧张地扯了扯男人的裤管，又畏怯地缩回了手。  
“三，谢谢daddy。我会乖的，我是daddy的乖孩子……”  
事实上，比起肉体的责罚，他更担心被男人指责不够顺从乖巧。或许在某种程度上，他真的将对方当作了恋人与父亲的混合体。他既乐于享受肉体与金钱交易的直白与坦荡，又沉溺于背德的快感。他喜欢对方鬓边偶然生出的白发，与晨起时冒出来的杂色胡茬，喜欢对方稍微发福的肚子与威严的训诫。  
米开来喜欢用恶作剧吸引男人的注意力，却又不想真的让对方失望。  
男人的巴掌再一次落了下来。这一次的力量稍微轻了一些，更像是带有疼痛的安抚。他的手掌没有在惩罚之后迅速离开，而是揉了揉红肿的臀肉。  
“我的小猫这就哭了？”  
“四，谢谢daddy。”  
米开来很想抬手擦擦眼泪，但他不敢。乱动在惩罚过程中是不被允许的。所以他只能转过头，顶着哭红的眼睛和湿漉漉的泪痕去看男人，也让男人看见他。  
“你最会惹我心疼。”  
男人定定地看了看米开来，无奈地叹了口气，扶着他跪直，亲了亲他的眼睛，嘴唇不出意外蹭到了湿漉漉的痕迹。压在臀部的手稍微移动，指尖点了点男孩的后穴，穴口地褶皱敏感地收缩，再次扯动跳蛋的线。  
“你看，你的屁股这么贪吃，是不是该惩罚？”  
米开来犹豫地点头，又听话地趴了下去。衬衫贴住屁股，微凉的触感激起一阵麻痒。  
“daddy打我吧……我错了，对不起……”  
许是先前的揉捏让他的肌肉放松许多，尽管痛感灼烧的面积更加扩散，但余存的疼觉却更加易于承受。米开来在男人的体贴中尝到了些许甜蜜，便乖乖掀开衬衫，努力保持着适宜进行惩罚的姿态。  
男人虽然有些心软，但必要的体罚总还是要做的。只是落在米开来臀上的拍打不由得轻了下来，声响仍然干脆利落，可力道却减轻了半分。  
“五，谢谢daddy。”  
米开来的眼泪一时还止不住。他在男人面前总是很爱哭，被操得狠了也会哭，一边哭着，还要daddy把他操射。男人转了心思，他所承受的疼痛也变得更加混沌、暧昧。那只手抬起前轻佻的抓揉让他心生怀疑，而男人胯下勃起的硬物则明白无误地证明了他的想法。  
“daddy……屁股痛……”他软绵绵地哼叫起来，挺腰试图磨蹭男人的手掌，脸旁也不再面向地板，而是侧转过来，展示泛红的耳尖。  
“还有五下，你可以不必报数，但乖孩子应该好好接受惩罚，对吧？”  
米开来乖巧地答应了，在男人膝上伏好，甚至暗自期待起即将到来的惩罚。男人像逗猫似的挠了挠他的下巴，却没急于完成惩罚，而是拿起放置一旁的遥控装置，将开关打开，震动档位调到了最大。深埋后穴的跳蛋突然震动起来，米开来立刻压低了腰，难耐地夹紧了腿磨蹭。  
“daddy……”  
他本能地想要寻找答案，转过头去看对方，却又被压低了头。男人的两根手指蹭着尚未完全挥发的润滑挤进肠道，米开来为寻求乐趣而涂抹的液体为手指的侵犯提供了方便。强烈震动的小玩具被顶上前列腺，过度的快感逼得米开来稍微收敛的泪水又难以遏制起来，男人却并不留恋温暖的后穴，反而用力拍打起米开来的臀部，仿佛本就从未他顾，而是一直专心于完成约定的惩罚。  
当疼痛与快感混杂，便成为促发情欲的催化剂。米开来本就渴望着得到男人的侵犯，此时更是完全忍耐不住，哭着向他的daddy求饶。红肿的臀部散发出过分的热量，男人手掌触碰瞬间的酥麻令他后腰格外酸软，只期待能被凶狠地贯穿。跳蛋固然带来了强烈的快感，可小巧的形态却让米开来感受不到丝毫满足，反而更觉得空虚。他甚至没办法细数男人究竟又打了他几下，只能不断挤出混乱的呻吟。  
“daddy，不要了……我错了……”  
疼痛仍然在燃烧，尽管男人的巴掌恪守着惩戒的尺度，只落在饱满的臀瓣上，可痛感似乎沿脊背一直向上窜升，强迫他夹紧屁股，去承受更多的快感与空虚。米开来丝毫没有注意到，自己已经硬了，秀气的阴茎垂在两腿之间，像一只发情的小动物般随身体伏动而摇晃着，昭示着这具身体是何等的不知廉耻。  
“真淫荡啊，”男人稍微停下了手，满意地揉了揉米开来的头顶，“你就喜欢被这样对待吧，我的Cocozza？被打屁股都能硬，靠着后面就能爽到失禁……”  
“daddy……求您，我会乖的……”  
米开来几乎听不见男人在说什么，他的大脑被快感占据，无暇分析任何羞辱与戏弄。他只能凭借着本能去祈求，摇动屁股，由着腿间的粉线像条尾巴一样左右晃动。  
男人意味不明地笑了一声，揉了一把肿胀的臀肉。  
“自己去床上。”  
尽管男人命令如此，但米开来几乎是被抱上床的。他的双腿像小美人鱼用漂亮有力的长尾交换来的新生器官，骨骼酥软，肌肉打颤，每走一步都如同刀尖上腾挪的舞蹈，哪怕只是稍微挪动，臀部的淤肿都会提醒他所遭遇的责打。  
无可奈何的中年男人只好扶住他的腰，带着男孩站起来，再把他推倒在大床上。即使豪华酒店的双人床有足够柔软的羽绒被和床垫，可米开来还是不可避免地在贴上床单的瞬间感到疼痛。他委屈地哭叫一声，蹬着双腿，想把裤子踢下去，又被男人拽着脚踝往床边拖了几厘米。  
“乖孩子不可以穿着鞋子上床，还想挨打吗？”  
明明是daddy把他推倒的。米开来噘着嘴，委屈巴巴地转了转眼睛，更多眼泪被挤出眼眶。他乖乖伸着腿，把小腿以下的部位露出床外。  
“daddy帮我……”  
男人对此不以为忤，好脾气地给他脱掉裤子和皮鞋，而米开来已经自己乖乖解开了衣扣，露出瘦削的胸部。男孩在很多方面都像个长不大的孩子，骄纵任性的脾气如此，单薄的身体也是如此。他的手腕纤细得像是随时会被折断，肩背也远不如成年人那样厚实，脱了衣服看起来就更明显了。此刻男孩身上只挂着一件白衬衫，穿着深灰色的小腿袜，两脚踩在床上，垫起屁股，靠手肘和肩部的配合，小心翼翼地往床里挪。  
男人脱了裤子，坏心地追上去，将米开来结实地压在床上。  
“米开来喜欢daddy吗？”  
屁股猝不及防地挨住了床，红肿的位置完全挤在床单的褶皱里，疼得男孩又忍不住哭出了声。他下意识地扭动身体，想要把男人掀下去，却完全无法撼动男人的体重。中年男人发福的腹部结实地挨住他，两根性器贴在一起，男人只是顶了顶腰，米开来稍微偃旗息鼓的欲望就又重新挺立起来。  
“喜欢的，喜欢daddy……”  
在男人刻意弓腰留出的空隙中，米开来得以张开双腿，好让对方更加靠近。漂亮的男孩伸了伸腿，脚尖绷起，顺着男人的大腿外侧划过去，攀住男人的腰，质地柔软的棉袜蹭得人心神荡漾。  
男人完全不再抑制对米开来的欲望。他握住紧实的臀瓣向两边掰开，阴茎试探地在入口蹭了蹭。米开来吓了一跳，讨好地贴上去舔舔男人的唇，声音软颤颤的，像只可口的小绵羊。  
“daddy，饶了我……把跳蛋拿出来，求您……我不行的……”  
男人表现得像是才想起这事似的，面上浮现出夸张的恍然表情。米开来羞怯地哼哼了两声，乖乖伸出舌尖，一下一下舔男人的下巴。现在的姿势下，跳蛋一直紧贴着前列腺，他不需怎样夹紧肠道，快感已然如波浪般不断堆叠。如果男人再这样操进来……米开来的呼吸更加急促了。  
“真乖，我的Cocozza。”  
男人满意地亲了亲男孩光洁的面部，拍了拍他的屁股。米开来乖巧地放松肠道，跳蛋被男人拽着线，慢慢滑出了肠道。经过穴口时，贪吃的肠肉甚至不愿意放这枚小玩具离开，挤出一半的粉色跳蛋又被吞入大半，男人掐了掐他的大腿，他才慢吞吞地自己努力把跳蛋排了出来。  
跳蛋扯出来后，男人便毫不犹豫地操了进去。粗长的阴茎拓开已经准备得足够妥帖的后穴，重重地顶进深处，跳蛋仍然震动着，上面还沾着被他肠道暖热的润滑液。男人啧了一声，把跳蛋压上了米开来的乳尖。  
“唔啊……daddy！别……”  
男人并没有理会米开来重新涌出的泪水。他压在米开来的身上，耸动胯部用力抽插，享用起这具年轻的肉体，初现老态的面庞像冬日的黑夜般倾覆下来，捉住男孩的唇吮吸。米开来的手被他抓过来放在跳蛋上，指尖碰到湿滑的跳蛋，又怯怯地缩了缩。  
“你不是喜欢这个吗？自己抓住玩。”  
米开来只得服从，他是daddy的乖孩子。强力震颤的玩具贴住男孩红肿的乳尖来回碾压，带来过分的快感，他想大声地呻吟，可男人却趁机入侵他张开的嘴，肥厚的舌头钻进去肆无忌惮地舔舐口腔。高声的尖叫被搅碎成凌乱的低泣，米开来放纵自己的泪意，一边哭着，一边用另一只手抱紧男人的颈子。  
他像狂风巨浪中的一叶小舟，被男人带来的欢愉浪潮冲击得失去了方向，世界在他面前旋转、解体，舌头堵塞住他的唇舌，跳蛋刺激着他的乳头，阴茎填满渴求快感的后穴，性器陷在男人的肚子里，随抽送而得到意外的照顾。他不需要关注自己，只要夹紧屁股取悦男人，就能够换来最大程度的满足。臀部的疼痛已经微不足道，只要乖乖张开双腿，就能享受无上的欢愉。  
当男人结束漫长的亲吻时，米开来已经快要缺氧了。他急促地喘息着，因为哭泣而愈加难以得到充足的氧气，面部涨红，而肠壁则更加裹紧了硬物。少年人的身体是这样敏感，似乎每一处神经都处于疼痛与快感的双重折磨之中，只有高潮能够带来极致的释放。他哭得更厉害了，眼睑红肿，脑袋稍微偏开，很快就在纯白的床单上蹭出了一块水渍。男人的舌头贴在他耳后舔吻，又激起更加高声的淫叫。  
“daddy，让我射……不行了，求您……我错了，daddy操我……”  
他像是已经完全不知道自己在叫什么了，手指在男人一侧背上挠出浅浅的粉色——他是一只精心饲养的家猫，主人当然不会忘记给他修剪指甲。此时圆润的指尖蹭过脊背，倒更像是在男人心里轻轻地挠了过去。  
米开来被操得更狠了。男人掐着他的腰，又快又重地往里顶，他的身体随之摇晃，半长的棕色卷发原本束成一小揪，现在蹭得乱成一团。但是素来在意形象的漂亮男孩已经无暇顾及这些，他只是不断夹紧肠肉，热情地吮吸着男人的阴茎，通过完全献出自己而索取更多。  
“瞧你这个骚样，米开来……”男人贴着他的耳朵笑，把薄薄的耳骨含在嘴里舔，“daddy也喜欢你。”  
米开来原本为那个过分的形容词而皱起了眉，但很快又被男人所说的“喜欢”安抚了，重新露出迷恋的痴态。涎水顺着嘴角流出来，和眼泪混在一起，他也完全顾不得擦，只是温顺地躺在男人身下承受侵犯。  
他得到了爱。他是这样地爱着他的daddy，以爱着父亲、爱着情人、爱着阴茎带来的快乐的方式爱着这个不断操进他身体的人。男人为他带来的欢愉像是一个巨大的蜜罐，盛满了金色的蜂蜜，足以让他淹没其中，而不必思考肉体快乐之外的事情。或许男人射进他身体之后，就会让他滚蛋，但那不是此刻的小米开来需要关心的问题，如此丰盈的欢乐近在眼前，即使世界在性爱结束之后便会顷刻崩塌，也无碍于此刻贪心的求索。  
他又主动吻上男人的唇，柔软的舌尖细致地舔弄下颌的胡须，眼泪与唾液一同蹭了上去。男人的握着他的臀肉将阴茎插得更深，而他在抽插中达到高潮，骤然缩紧的皱襞夹得中年人也一并射了进去。  
当然，对方总还是疼爱他的。体内的阴茎慢慢软了下去，男人一直等到他从高潮中平复下来，才抽出了性器。精液与润滑剂随之挤出些许，在泛红的褶皱处留下白沫。男人搂着他改换成侧躺的姿势，米开来驯顺地窝进男人怀里，脑袋枕着对方的手臂，接过对方递来的纸巾擦了擦眼泪，终于不再哭得那么凶了。  
“daddy……”  
他甜甜地叫着，在男人的脸上响亮地亲了一口。因为长久的哭泣与呻吟，他的嗓子有些沙哑，发声的时候，喉咙也有些痛。男人看着哭成小花猫的米开来，满意地应了一声，掐住他乳头拧了一把。  
“你看上什么了？别担心，daddy都会给你买的。”


End file.
